


Bump

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serph bumps into Heat. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerefuge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lerefuge).



Heat groaned as he rubbed his painful head where it had hit the damp ground. Already, he could feel a small bump swelling under his palm. He shifted under Serph’s weight, managing to raise himself on one elbow, and glared down at him. “What’s the big idea, smartass???” His tongue tasted faintly of blood.

Arms on either side of Heat’s torso, face a few inches from his, Serph, as usual, said nothing; however, he smiled, in a strange, mischievous way, a few drops of blood seeping from the corner of his lips.

Heat swallowed. The sight of blood, Serph’s blood, and Serph’s smile made something stir in his stomach. It felt like hunger, but hunger didn’t usually make the crotch of his pants feel tight, so he reacted the best way he knew. “What, you find it funny to ram into people now???”

But then Serph pressed his mouth to Heat’s, their blood mingling together on their tongues, and Heat even forgot how to lash out.


End file.
